Valentine special: luvdisc day
by Hotaru pokemon ranch
Summary: What is Valentines day in the pokémon world? i think i mean Luvdisc day :3 warning bad story line read at own risk because Tommy-san wrote it!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon ranch special: Luvdisc day**

_It's a beautiful day at the Hotaru ranch, the sun is shining, the combees are buzzing and *BOOM* huh?! What?! *camera panels to the kitchen of the ranch to see Bunny and Pips covered in black, with big anime white eyes, with Tommy-san sweat dropping*_

"How can you exploded the kitchen by boiling water!" he gets an anime vein throb as Bunny and Pips smile sweetly as can be….but flailing

_ummm, anyway, this episode will be more focused on the pokemon this time, we find the gals of the ranch, minus two, having their weekly tea party *camera panels to a flower garden were, there is, two Lopuuny, one a shiny, a Buneary, a shiny Marill, a shiny Ninetales and an Espeon._

"So ladies got anything planned for Luvdisc day?" the shiny Lopunny, Candy (A/N Tommy-san's Lopunny) said as she ate a poffin.

The second Lopunny, Vanilla (A/N Bunny's) packed the rubbish together

"Percy's taking me for a swim this afternoon" said Mary (A/N Tommy-san's) the Marill, but every one stared blankly at her "Its romantic for water types!" she flails her arms with a sweat drop

The Buneary (A/N Bunny's, shock horror) stuck her tongue out "Boy's a gross!"

Hina giggled and flicked her forked tail "Oh Coco, so young, so foolish, well Bolt's taking me to the cherry tree"

Lolita sighed "oh well, maybe I can have one next year" she gets up and bows her head "thanks for the tea and cookies, master Tommy-san knows his food" (A/N yeah right *hoses down the burnt kitchen*) she leaves, after a few minutes the girls leave.

_Now then, let's see about the boys *camera goes to a Lucario sitting under a tree with Alphonse in front of him*_

"Ok Aaron, lets do this one more time, your gonna go up to her, say your feelings and give her this" The Raichu held out a covered container "She will love it"

Aaron (A/N Tommy-san's) gulped and looked down at the ground "I dunno Alphonse, maybe next time?" he shrugs his shoulders

Alphonse sparks his cheeks "don't make me get Elizabeth" Aaron's eyes went big and grabs the container.

"Ill tell her! Just don't call Elizabeth"

(end chapter)

**Tommy-san's Authors Notes**

Hello peps! This was fun to do, I really like doing it X3, I left (A/N)s around to help understand which pokemon goes to who, but who is Alphonse talking about and who is this Elizabeth! Why is Aaron scared to tell and about this Elizabeth! Why cant I stop yelling! *Alphonse zaps me* that works *coughs smoke and falls over as Alphonse waves and holds a sign saying "bye bye"*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon ranch special: Luvdisc day**

**Chapter 2**

_It's early afternoon in the ranch, after the ranch is rebuild and Bunny signs a release form to never cook in the ranch kitchen again, the pokemon are enjoy Luvdisc day, Percy and Mary are happily swimming in the lake, Bolt and Hina are napping together under a tree, Coco is with Lolita and such, but right now Candy is now hoping around the field and avoiding a flamethrower…wait…what?_

"Come on, Elizabeth you have to do better!" Candy calls as she jumps over an ice beam

Elizabeth, is a Wigglytuff (A/N Tommy-sans), and is a special attacker and special defender, she smiles " so do you!" she inflates her body to be at least 3 times as big, Candy tries a jump kick but bounces off her, then Elizabeth deflates.

"Ladies, Ladies why with the fighting? There's enough of Hideki to go around" a unfamiliar voice is heard, Elizabeth has a '?' about her head and Candy sighs 'oh boy' she groans in her head and turns to the voice, there was an Infernape leaning against one of the trees, he had a smirk on his face he walked up to Candy and winked "so what's your name sweet stuff?"

Candy folds her arms as Elizabeth floats to her side, for back up "None of your business now bug buzz off, we got training" she was about to walk away until two Primape stopped her and Elizabeth

"what's the big idea!" Elizabeth turns around at the Infernape grinned which made both girls feel uneasy

"Simple, that Lopunny will be great to b-"before he could finish his pervy rant an aura sphere collided to the side of his head sending him sliding on the floor as Aaron and Alphonse, holding the container jumped in front of the girls.

"Back off you stupid monkey!" Aaron charged another aura sphere, growling at the Infernape that is starting to get up.

"It's simple I want that Lopunny behind you" his fist turns bright blue for a mach punch and punched Aaron in the stomach, making him gasp for breath, Hideki, then kicked Aaron into a tree "I have the full advantage"

Aaron got up and smirked "Never stopped me" he jumps up and slams his feet on that ground, causing an earthquake, the Infernape jumped high, he started to spin into a wheel, making a flame wheel, Aaron countered with a Psychic attack, throwing him to the ground.

"Enough!" growled Hideki, he opened his mouth a launched a huge fireball

"Aaron! Look out! It's a blast burn" call Elizabeth, trying to get past the Primeape, but it was too late, the little ball engulfed Aaron in a giant dome of fire, exploding send Aaron through several trees, badly burnt and not moving.

The other pokemon looked in shock, Candy was the first to recover, outraged, she leaped as high as she could and landed on Hideki, making a small crater.

"How could you!" her hands began to glow multicoloured and unloaded several dizzy punches, before the other two fighting types could act, Alphonse zapped on and Elizabeth froze the other with an ice beam.

**Few hours later**

Candy watched the sleeping form of Aaron, the three fighting pokemon got turned over to the pokemon control until, Tommy-san and Bunny got Florence, the Blissey, to help heal Aaron, the covered container was placed on the bed side table, by Alphonse.

"Aaron, im so sorry, it's my entire fault" Candy began to cry

"It's not" Candy looked up to see Aaron sitting up, bandages covered his torso, smiling and held her hand "it never was" he dragged her into a kiss, Candy was surprised and kissed back

"Can I come out now!" a voice came from the container, Candy looked puzzled and pulled off the covers, a Luvdisc wearing a bow yawned "it's been hours"

Aaron sweat dropped "Sorry Shelly" he looked at Candy "Happy Luvdisc day"

**Tommy-sans notes.**

Yay! Im done, now I have to do college work ^^'

Anyway, I enjoyed doing this and don't forget, give a Luvdisc to the one you care about

Bye bye!


End file.
